


The 2nd Generation Of Demigods

by SavannahAshley78



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, hereos of Olympus
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Demigods, F/F, The 2nd generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahAshley78/pseuds/SavannahAshley78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the 7 had kids? What would happen if these kids had to use the powers gifted from their parents to save the world? Will they be able to join together and save the world or will they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story on watt pad so no I did not copy this. This is my work do not copy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *some characters are property of Rick riordon*

Reagan And Ashley Jackson

Just like always Ashley was sitting near the lake that was conveniently placed behind their house. They had just gotten back from school. Reagan of course was inside doing her homework like always. Ashley didn't know why but the water had always calmed her. It removed all the stress from school and homework. And many other things that made her angry, she got stressed out easily, too much pressure could make her wanna scream and yell. But not by the water. It's pretty obvious who Ashley takes after. (Her father of course). And it's not just the water powers it's the personality. Same sassy attitude, always being the leader, she also had ADHD, and not good at math. Like seriously not at all. But she looked nothing like Percy maybe a little in the face, but that was all other than that she was basically a little Annabeth with Percy's attitude. She had the same grey eyes that looked at you like daggers if she was mad at you. The same long blonde hair but it wasn't curly it was straight. which meant that half the time Annabeth always wanted to braid her hair. 

Reagen was inside doing her homework like always. She wanted to get it done with so she could continue reading her book. Reagen was the older sister. She had the personality of a Athena child. Of course she did. She was a child of Annabeth. She had her wits and smarts. But if their was one thing she wished she had it was powers. 

Her sister had always been the one that her parents were so proud of. Of course they were, Ashley had her dads powers, her dads personality. All Reagen had of her dad was his looks. The same black shaggy hair, and sea green eyes. But it didn't matter how much she envied her sister she still loved her. She wasn't going to be mad at Ashley her whole life just because she was jealous of something stupid or as plain as a stupid power to control water. It may be rude to say that about her fathers and sisters ability but it was the truth.

Other than that Ashley and Reagen had grown up knowing about the fact that their mom and dad are demigods. They always know about the gods and the world beyond this one.


	2. Ricky Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Jason and pipers kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't the best but this is how I invisioned them in my head.

Ricky Grace

 

Jason and Piper had one kid. No surprise their. After giving childbirth once. Piper swore she was never going threw that again. 

 

Jason absolutely loved Ricky. His only son, and kid. He wanted to give his kid the best childhood since Jason had a bad one. 

Ricky had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Jason. He had his mothers tan skin. which made him look like an overly tan Apollo kid. 

 

But their was one thing different about Ricky and that was that he didn't like girls he liked guys. He was completely and utterly gay. 

 

He was a smart kid. He had of grades and good parents a good group of friends. His life was good. 

Jason and Piper decided not to tell Ricky about them being demigods. They didn't wanna ruin his life with one little thing. Even after the he started showing signs of Jason and pipers powers they still didn't tell him. They didn't wanna ruin his life.

 

Ricky was sitting on his bed playing on his iPod. His parents wouldn't let him have a phone even know he was 14. For reasons he didn't know why.

 

He put on some music and set his iPod down. Sitting on his bed and closing his eyes. Without even realizing he was floating above his bed. All of a sudden. His best friend Carlos ran in. And rudely interrupted Ricky.

"HEY BRO YOU COMIN TO THE PARTY AT-!" HOLY BRO YOUR FLOATING! Carlos shouted.

 

"Wait what?" Ricky said as he slammed down on his bed. 

"You were floating!" Carlos said.

Jason ran into the room "what happened?" He asked looking at Ricky and then Carlos. 

"Well." "CarlossaidIwasfloatingandIwasabouttotellhimwhataloadofcrapthatwasbutthenIslammedtotheground." Ricky said really fast.

"What?" Jason said.

 

"I think I just floated dad." Ricky said.

"Well I gotta go." "See you at the party." Carlos said running out. 

 

"Ricky its time I tell you something about me and your mother." Jason said looking down. 

"What is it." Ricky said. "Its not like something serious right?"

"Well." Jason said 

"Right!" Ricky shouted 

"You know about Greek mythology son." Jason said. "Right?"

"Yeah sure but what does that haft to do with this?"

"You know how when gods have kids with mortals their called demigods and their part God and human." Jason said.

"Yeah what about them your not one." Ricky said. "Are you?"

"Ricky you haft to understand." "I would never lie to you, and neither would your mother." Jason said tears budding in his eyes.

Ricky didn't quite understand. But he got what his dad was saying. Me and your mother have powers, your our child, so you have powers to. 

"It's okay dad I understand." Ricky said.

"Really?" Jason said 

"Not completely, but I get it you have powers, so does mom, I'm your child so I have powers to."

 

"It's good to know you understand." He paused. "Even if you don't get it completely." 

 

Jason walked to his son who was looking down at the floor. He gave him a hug and then walked to the door. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow with your mother." "For now you need to get some sleep."

Ricky hadn't even realized how fast time flew by. It was already 11:25 somehow. He turned off his light, got in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Ryan and Haley Zhang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Ryan and Haley Zhang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is how I imagine them in my head sorry if their is any bad grammar or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Ryan And Haley Zhang

 

It was a normal day at school for Ryan Zhang. He was in the middle of class doing his work. The bell had just rang. As he got up his two friends Colby and Tanner Stoll were running over. "Hey Ryan!" They shouted running over to me. "Dude did you see that prank we pulled today." Colby said. He was the main troublemaker out of the two. You would swear they were twins just by looking at them. But they weren't. Their dads were brothers and that's what made them look so much a like even though they aren't brothers. They also had the same last name to. They were always pulling pranks on the teachers and other students to. Colby was a fast runner. That's another way he could get away with pranks so easily. He would never get caught. Tanner was really good at sneaking in to places. Also stealing things. Ryan looked at them. "Another prank?" Ryan said. "Are you two ever gonna stop?" Ryan was mostly a good kid, kinda a nerd. He was shorter than most of the kids his age. 

"We will never stop pranking!" Colby shouted. 

All of a sudden a teacher came running through the hall way covered in water. "STOLLS!" She shouted. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!"  
"NEVER!" Tanner shouted as him and Colby ran away. "Well." I said to myself. Time to go home.

 

I then slowly walked to my locker. The hallway was crowded but not to crowded. I put away all my books and took out my book bag. As I was turning around I saw Colby and Tanner running away screaming. "KISS MY PODEX!" I chuckled under my breath and walked out to the buses. My least favorite part of the day. First part, finding a seat. It was usually easy I would just sit next to the stolls or my friend Gavin. But they were both not here today.

 

As I entered the bus I felt a thousand eyes on me. I tried not to get nervous because not normal things happen when I do. 

I couldn't find anywhere to sit. So of course my last resort was to sit next to my 8 year old little sister. She looked nothing like me. Her skin was a light brown. Her eyes were gold. And her hair was dark brown with really curly curls. She was always positive and happy. She didn't really have friends but she liked having the company of family by her or a book. 

 

She looked at me. "Were are your friends?" Haley said. "In trouble like always?"

"Yes." I said 

"Oh well you know dad doesn't like you hanging out with those stolls kids." Haley said.

"Yes Haley I know that." I said. Haley was just like a mini hermione Granger. Don't get me wrong I love my little sister. She could just get so annoying sometimes.

 

The rest of the ride home was silent. when I finally walked in the doors I was greeted by my mother. Who was currently making dinner.

"How was your guys day?" My mom said. My dad usually was home around this time. But sometimes he got caught up in work. He doesn't really tell us much about it. 

"Good." Me and Haley both said in unison. My mom just looked at me. 

"Did you accidentally shapeshift today honey?" My mom said. 

 

"No but I had a close call." I said. 

"That's good." My mother said. "Your getting better at controlling it." "we'll haft to tell your dad."

 

"Yeah." Was all I said in response.

Even know Haley was probably human we still were pretty open to her about the family's powers and everything. Who knows she may be a shapeshifter and just not know it yet.

Most days were the same, I got up, went to school, came home, ate dinner, did my homework, went to sleep, repeat.

 

But today was a Friday and my parents have been talking about some girls party. Apparently someone's kid they used to be friends with. She was turning 13 and I've only met her once. When we were 8. And our parent had a huge reunion with all their old friends. 

Soon enough dad was home and we had all eaten dinner, after awhile of talking to my parents and Haley going on about her charm bracelet. I finally got to go into my room alone. And do my favorite thing sleep.


	4. Carlos Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is all about Leo and calypso's kid. Sorry to all you caleo shippers. But you'll see why I did it later on in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if their is any grammar mistakes. And to all you caleo shippers I am one myself but theirs a reason I did this. Enjoy!

Carlos Valdez

Even though it was very unlikely. Carlos had his father powers. Yes that means he has fire powers. He discovered this when he and his dad were eating at dinner and he set the table on fire accidentally. Of course Leo was very proud. Even know he would haft to fix the table, it had always been a dream is his for his son to have his powers.

Calypso and Leo didn't work out so well. Don't get me wrong they loved each other. But it just wasn't working out. They fought a lot and one day Leo woke up, and Calypso was gone. He figured the gods had sent her back to ogygia since she didn't find true love. She never wanted to leave her son behind. But it wasn't a choice the rules were calypso we'll be free from the island when she finds true love and she didn't. 

It didn't help that Carlos looked like calypso. He had curly blonde hair and caramel eyes with Latino skin along with Leo's personality. 

Everyone called him Carl for short even know he hated that name. Only his best friend Ricky would actually call him Carlos. They went to the same school. Ricky didn't really know about powers and stuff until recently. Carlos had always known about it. Since he burnt a table at a young age.

 

Carlos had just ran out of Rickys room. He couldn't believe it his friend had powers to. He had to tell his dad.


	5. Alec And Rosa di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Nico and Wills kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if their is any grammar mistakes in here but once again sorry if their is. Enjoy!

Alec And Rosa di Angelo

 

Alec had just gotten home from school. His parents weren't home yet and neither was his sister which gave him time to himself. As soon as he rolled over in his bed he heard the door unlock.

After that he heard his dad walk through the door. "Alec were home." His dad said.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. And then his sister barging in the door yelling, "ALEC!" "ALEC!" "ALEC!" "ALEC!" Rosa yelled.

"Rosa not now." Alex groaned rolling over in his bed. 

"Cmon Alec your always in your room or asleep." Rosa said. "I barely see you anymore."

"Rosa, I'll play with you tomorrow okay." "Just not right now." "I'm not in the best mood." Alec said.

Rosa walked up to her brother.   
"Bro what's wrong?" 

"I'm fine okay!" Alec yelled. All of a sudden the ground outside started to split. Before Alec even knew what he was doing his papa ran up to his room.

"ALEC CONTROL YOURSELF WHY IS THE GROUND OUTSIDE SPLITTING IN HALF?" Nico yelled. 

His dad or "will" walked into the room.   
"Babe what's wrong?" will asked Nico.

"It's Alec he just split the ground open again." Nico answered.

"Papa don't be mad at Alec." Rosa said to Nico. "He didn't mean to." "Its all my fault I'm the one who bothered him in the first place."

 

Alec stood up from his bed now facing an angry papa, a sad little sister, and a very confused dad.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you Rosa." "And I'm sorry for splitting the ground open again." Alec apologized. "But can't you all just leave me alone?" "Please"

Everyone exited the room only for Will to leave a note on Alec's nightstand. He was to tired to care at the moment or like always so he just turned off his lamp and went to sleep.


	6. Ashley Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay done with introductions (For now *cue evil laughter*). But this is back to Ashley P.O.V Which means this story is getting started. Yay! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be some grammar mistakes. But I'm pretty sure theirs not any. Enjoy!

Ashley Jackson 

 

Ashley was more than confused. Not only did she not know it was her birthday today. But she also didn't know she was having a party with people she didn't know. Her dad had just randomly told her as she was eating blue pancakes. I mean who interrupts someone while their eating blue pancakes. 

Not only was her birthday day today but it was also the last day of school which meant in a few days she would go back to camp half blood. Back to all her demigod friends. 

Annabeth had already gone to work. Today she had to work early for some reason. Which meant that Percy would make breakfast. 

Reagan ran down the stairs. "Bye dad gotta go!" She gave him and Ashley a hug. 

"Wait were are you going?" Percy asked. 

"School, were else." She responded.  
"Have a good day Reagan, love you!" Percy shouted just before Reagan could run out the door.  

Reagan was 1 year older then Ashley she was in 8th grade. Ashley is only in 7th grade.

Reagan rushed out the door so fast that a gust of wind blew over the kitchen. Percy looked at the door confused.   
"What's up with her?" Percy asked. 

"I don't know but I haft to go before I'm late for the last day." She gave her dad a hug and he kissed her forehead. 

"Have a good day. Love you!" Percy said before Ashley walked out the door.

As I started walking I saw Reagan in front of me. She was speed walking. Like she determined to do something. As I was gonna call her name I felt someone put their arms around my waist. 

"Guess who?" As soon as they said that I knew who it was. 

"Get your hands off me Griffin!" I playfully shouted. 

"Fine, fine." He said removing his hands from around my waist. 

Griffin was one of my best friends. He had crazy red hair and brown eyes which made him look like a mix between Ed Sheeran and Ron Weasley. 

"Cmon Asher were gonna miss the bus!" Griffin told me as he ran up to the bus stop were a ton of kids ranging from size and age that went to our school were standing or sitting at.

"Look the bus!" Some kid shouted as it pulled around the corner. 

 

All of a sudden everyone stood up and started picking up their book bags. 

 

Two kids I knew but not to well walked on the bus following each other. I clenched my fists trying to remember their names. Leo and Jason, no, Carl and Rick, no that's not right, Carlos and Ricky their it is! 

I knew these two a little my dad said he was best friends with Ricky's dad. He didn't really say much about Carlos's dad. 

Griffin was staring at me. "Ash! Snap out of it!" He shouted I didn't even realize I was losing my trail of thought. 

"Sorry Griffin, I was just dozing off again." I told him as we walked on the bus. Quickly finding an open seat. 

As the bus arrived at school I could already see all the kids walking out. More like running to the doors. 

When the bus finally stopped I got off Ricky was walking up to me with Carlos by his side. So I stopped walking and waited for them to come up to me.

"So your Ashley Jackson. Right?"  
Ricky asked me. 

He had blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He was wearing shorts and a pink Hollister shirt complete with sneakers. 

The boy behind him, Carlos, had messy blonde hair, and caramel eyes, with a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had on jeans with a little dirt on them and some random ripped parts. The two were basically total opposites. 

"Yep that's me. Whatcha need" Ashley responded. 

Carlos looked at Griffin and then back at Ashley. Ashley was wondering what was up with this kid. Somehow she would always find him staring at her in the middle of math or something.

"My dad said that your the one that's birthday party is coming up soon and I just wanted to let you know that will be their." Ricky said.

Carlos just stood behind him fumbling with two paper clips. 

 

"Oh yeah that's me. Well I don't really know you that well. Wanna have lunch or something?"

 

"Yeah sure me and Carlos would love to!" He said as he elbowed Carlos in the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah totally." Carlos responded quickly.

The bell rang quickly after that. Us not realizing how long w head spent talking to each other out here. 

All of us ran in the doors just before they locked them. I had math class first and as soon as I sat down I realized who I have math class with. 

Carlos.


	7. Reagen Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Reagens P.O.V two new characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Reagen Jackson

 

Reagan couldn't stop thinking. It overwhelmed her how much she overthought what she did this morning. Something she would always do. It was kinda like her weakness, overthinking things, being anxious about stuff. It only helped when she needed to figure out something like a problem. But now it was eating her up inside. 

She speed walked out of class. Running into someone in the process. 

"Sorry." She quickly apologized and kept on speed walking until she got to her locker. At this moment she didn't care who she ran into she had something important. 

 

All that angst about being the less loved child. The anger of her crush laughing in her face when she confessed her feelings.

 

She walked into her next classroom with a smile on her face but it was crooked, one of the things she inherited from her father. His smile. 

 

She sat down in the back of the classroom. Which was new for her. Next to her was a girl with long braided hair it was a dark brunette color, her skin was a tannish color and her eyes were green. She stood out. Black shorts and a purple shirt and a flannel over it. She was picking at her nails. Until the teacher slammed the ruler on the floor.

"Oops!" She said and picked it back up. 

"Everyone!" The teacher announced. "Today is the last day of school which means that their will not be work since we only have about 30 minutes of school left. Instead we will be packing up out stuff and heading outside." 

No one said anything in response which was unusual for a class like this. I picked up my bag and put it on my back. Everyone else either didn't bring a bag or it was already on their backs.

 

As we headed outside I sat on the curb waiting for someone I knew to pop up. 

I didn't see anyone I knew except for one person. Nina, the child of Apollo from Brazil. AKA one of my only friends she was laughing as she talked to the girl next to me. I looked over and smiled and she smiled back. That was before she jumped and almost crushed me with a hug. 

"REAGEN!" She shouted. The girl next to me looked kinda confused. 

"Nina! It's good to see you to but what are you doing here?" I asked her. 

"Well, I heard it was your sisters birthday today and I wanted to come and see you. Also I have a thing for party's." She told me as the sun got brighter and brighter as she talked. One of Apollos favorite kids probably. 

 

The girl next to me just smiled. 

"Oh my gods were are my manners. Nina said. Reagan meet Leah Avila Ramírez-Arellano." 

"Hi I'm Reagan, but you probably already know that." I said. Damn I'm awkward as shit. 

"No it's fine." She said.

Soon enough I could see my sister walking out with three boys. All her age probably. They walked out talking and laughing. 

"Theirs the little shit. Gods she's grown! She not that little blonde girl anymore." Nina said as she got up to go see her.


	8. Ricky Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky arrives at the party with Carlos, his dad, and mom. What happens when Carlos sees Ashley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. I love writing these! Enjoy!

Ricky Grace

 

Ricky felt more gay then usual today. His bright pink polo shirt said it all. He was going to Ashley's birthday party and now they were driving to Carlos house to go pick him up. His dad was at work and wouldn't be able to take him. 

 

Jason was wearing a blue polo shirt and shorts. Piper was wearing as short dress with black polka dots and a cardigan. 

Once they finally got their Carlos was waiting on his porch looking down at his phone. 

"GET IN LOSER WERE GOING TO A PARTY!" I shouted making him jump. 

Carlos ran to the car and got in.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs.Grace." Carlos said as he sat down. 

"Hey Carlos how's it going?" My mom asked him. 

"Good." Carlos said but i knew he wasn't he was nervous about something but I didn't know what.

I looked at what Carlos was wearing and his fashion sense almost killed me. He had on ripped jeans and a plaid flannel again. Seriously what even is this kid.

 

When we arrived I saw some people already here. My dad stopped the car and parked. We got out and started walking to the back. That when I saw it. No not it him the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure he was Ashley's dad but it still was the most gorgeous sight ever. 

"Hey my bro is here!" He shouted running over to my dad. They bro hugged and started talking. It wasn't long until he introduced me and Carlos. 

"So this is my kid Ricky." My dad pointed to me. I didn't know what to do so I just waved and said a simple "Hi." Carlos just stood beside me with his arms crossed. 

Soon enough we saw Ashley. She was sitting near a lake with a boy who was dressed in skin tight black jeans and a black My Chemical Romance shirt. They both just kinda stared at the water talking to each other.

 

When Carlos saw what Ashley was wearing his eyes widened. She had on a blue crop top and black shorts and converses. Her long blonde hair was down and was More straight than I'll ever be. I walked over to them and said.  
"May I interrupt?"  
"Sure Ricky, sit down." She patted the seat next to her. 

"Oh hey Carlos." She said looking at Carlos. Carlos just looked down again. 

"Hey uh Ashley. Happy birthday." Carlos said to her shyly. He sat down next to me. 

Alec stood up and pulled something out of his back pocket and gave it to Ashley. 

"This is for you. I um made it." He said as he started walking away.

"Alec wait." Ashley called out to him. She ran over to him and whispered something to him. He nodded in response. She opened up the little folded up piece of paper and looked at it. She smiled at it and folded it back up and put it in her pocket. 

She walked back next to me and sat down. 

"Hey what was that about?" Me and Carlos asked at the same time.

"Oh it was nothing, just a drawing he gave me." She said as she smiled at the water. I looked back at Carlos who looked like he had just been back stabbed. 

All of a sudden I heard the voice of that angel like creature. 

"Ashley you got more company come on!"


	9. Ryan Zhang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Ryans P.O.V. Enjoy!

Ryan Zhang

 

Ryan didn't like party's. Being with a lot of people was one of his biggest fears. Having attention drawn to him was even worst.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousins Alec and Rosa. Alec had all black on as usual and Rosa was wearing a black dress with a yellow cardigan with Suns all over it. You would have never expected that child to be able to summon skeletons from the ground. 

 

As soon as Haley saw Alec she ran up to him screaming "ALEC!" And basically jumped on him. My sister was wearing a pink tutu and a shirt that said princess across the front with a tiara on her head. 

I walked up to Alec and just said "Hi." Alec was basically the only person I knew at this party. 

He looked at me and pointed over to girl with long black hair who was wearing skinny jeans and a blouse. She was sitting in the grass by herself pulling at the grass.  
"Talk to her Ryan." Alec said. I wasn't going to lie the girl was pretty but I don't know if I would be able to talk to her. 

"Alec no." I said to him but then Realizing he had walked away from me. I couldn't spot him anywhere so I decided to give it a shot and talk to the girl. 

I walked over to her trying my best not to get to nervous or "poof" I'm a mouse.

I sat down next to her.  
"Hi I'm Ryan what's your name?" I asked her. She popped her head up and looked at me like I was nuts for a second. 

"Why are you talking to me?" It was a weird answer. 

"Why not." Was all I said. 

She just looked at me again. Why did Alec want me to talk to this girl. And why does she not want to talk to me. 

"Okay listen I know you probably don't want to talk to me but your not the only one here who feels awkward and alone so if you don't wanna talk fine but I want to." I didn't even realize what I had just said. Gods I must sound desperate. She just looked at me again. What is with this girl and looking at people? 

"Fine. I'm Reagan, Ashley's sister." She said. 

"I'm Ryan, Alec and Rosas cousin, Hayley's older brother." I said back. 

"You know Alec?" She asked me. 

"Yeah he's a weird kid but he's my cousin so." I responded. 

We talked for a little while at least until a boy came over to us. 

"Hey you two seem like people I don't know and I'm a nice person. So how about we become friends?" The blonde boy had literally popped out of nowhere. I wondered if all these kids had powers. 

"Hi Ricky." Reagan responded. I'm guessing she knows this kid. 

"Oh wait I do know you. Why aren't you with everyone else. I mean this is your sisters birthday. Right?" He asked her. Reagan seemed to look more annoyed every time he said sister. 

"Yeah but I don't want to interfere so I'm just sitting here and talking to Ryan I guess." I flinched when she said my name. I didn't know why it just was weird to hear someone say my name. Maybe it was just me. 

All of a sudden I heard someone call me over. I almost immediately  recognized their voice.  
"Hey Ryan come try this food. It's blue and beautiful!" Alec called over to me. My cousins are weird. 

"Gods Alec, first you make me talk to some random girl and now your making me eat blue food!" I playfully yelled at him. 

I looked over to my dad. Who was currently sitting next to my mom. And talking to a guy with the same hair and eyes as the girl I was talking to.

 

I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I turned around I saw I girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was kinda short but still taller then me, oh wait I forgot everyone's taller then me. 

She had a whole plate of food in her hand. Behind her was a boy with messy blonde hair. He was eating a taco. 

"So your Ryan right?" She asked me. How did she know my name? Alec! 

"Uh yeah that's me." I answered nervously. She looked nice but at the same time she looked like she was going to tackle me to the ground if I made one wrong move. 

 

"Great, I'm Ashley, you wanna sit with us?" When she looked over at a table with two other boys sitting down at. One of them was of course my cousin. The other was a random blonde kid I didn't know. Whats up with all these blonde children? 

"Yeah sure." I responded. Ashley looked behind her at Reagan. That must be her sister. 

"Um I'll be right back. Carlos can you show him to the table?" 

"Yes mam!" Carlos agreed. I turned around and saw Ashley walking over to Reagan. 

I turned back around when I heard Carlos say "Cmon little bro follow me." Great we just met and he's already calling me little. 

When we finally got to the table he introduced me to everyone. I already knew who Alec was of course and Rosa to. I learned the blonde kid was Ricky. And apparently he had a thing for Ashley's dad. Wonderful! 

Once I actually felt at home a little bit. Like I was finally able to be myself. These kid knew what it was like to be hiding from people. To be an outcast. To not fit in.


	10. Carlos Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos meets some new people. And learns that some hearts are meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry this took so long. But good news it's finally here! So sorry if their is any grammar mistakes. Big thanks to my friend Nina and Brittney for helping me with this chapter. Enjoy!

Carlos Valdez

 

Hot girls weren't Carlos's only problem. Their also seemed to be delicious tacos at this party. His only weakness.

He was currently sitting at a table with some people he didn't know except for Ricky and Ashley. The Ryan guy seemed pretty cool and so did Rosa. But he had just met Alec and he already felt the tension. 

Somehow they had got stuck liking the same girl. Now Carlos wasn't going to fight the guy. But it still made him mad. Ashley was the closest Carlos had ever had to someone liking him. 

 

Every single girl/boy he had liked didn't like him back. He always got his heart broken in the end. Some people would say he had the calypso curse. And he was starting to believe that was true.

Just as he thought things were getting better Alec just had to start flirting. 

He could hear them even though he was all the way over at the lake with his friend Ricky. 

 

"So, um what do you like to do most of the time?" He asked her with that stupid little grin on his face. Ashley blushed. Which half way almost killed me inside. 

"Are you okay?" My friend Ricky asked me. He could probably tell something was wrong. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could help me with some girl advice?" I didn't realized how stupid that question was until I said out loud. 

"dude your asking me for girl advice? I literally came out of the womb waving a rainbow flag. I was gay since the day my parents decided to create me." Ricky sasses back at me.

 

I threw my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay sorry I wasn't thinking straight I just I have this huge crush on her but." He cut me off before I could say anything else.

"But what. What overly dramatic reason is it this time."

"Alec happens to be flirting with her right now." As soon as I said that his eyes widened.

"Gods Carlos you had to have a crush on Mrs.All American over their?" He asked. 

"Shut it Mr.Rainbow and go get me some skittles." I jokingly said.

"Naw I rather go get on my cousins nerves." At first I was confused but then I remembered he had two cousins both girls one was in the hunters of Artemis and the other was a badass Roman leader who happened to be dating a Greek daughter of Apollo. Which was kinda ironic. 

As soon as Leah and her girlfriend got their. Let's just say their was a lot of hugging. 

I wasn't aware of the fact that everyone had a sister except for me. Literally. Even Ricky. All of a sudden I felt someone shout my name. It was Ricky probably trying to introduce me to more people.

"Okay Leah this is my bro Carlos. But you can call him Carl the lama." I swear he said that with the most serious look on his face ever. 

Leah was wearing combat boots with a floral short dress her hair was braided. She also had a tattoo on her wrist that said SPQR and had 3 lines under it. Even with a dress on she still looked like she would kill me. 

"Just call me Carlos. Please." I tried to ask her politely. 

"Yeah, okay this is Nina my girlfriend." She looked me in the eyes when she said that I guess she was trying to make me know that that was her territory not mine. Nina just smiled and waved. 

She had long dark brown hair with caramel eyes kinda like mine she was wearing a white crop top and a high waist black skirt. Leah's arm was around her waist. She had a black sun tattoo on her shoulder. She also had a sun necklace on. 

"Daughter of Apollo?" I asked. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" She answered.

"Lucky guess." I said.

After a while of laughing and running around we finally all sat around the campfire. 

I sat next to Ricky and Ashley. Alec sat next to Ashley. Next to Alec was Ryan and then Reagan, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Hayley, Reyna, Thalia, Leah, Nina, Will, Rosa, and Nico. It was probably one of the first and last times we would all be sitting with each other together like this. Everyone here. Well almost everyone.


	11. Alec di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries his best to make a move on ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS! So basically my iPod broke and I had to use my tablet which is horrible to type on and then I had writers block so basically if it wasn't for my awesome internet friends Nina and Brittney this chapter wouldn't be made so. Like always sorry if their is any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Alec was a little uncomfortable. Okay maybe not just a little. Parties weren't really his thing. And it didn't help when the cute girls dad was eyeing you like a fish. 

If i do something as little as touch her shoulder. He would give me the look of death, and I should know what that look like. My grandfather is death. I still tried my best to flirt with her. Because he knew Carlos would do it if he didn't. 

"So, do you like to draw?" She asked me pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Everyone else was talking to each other. Well except for Leah and Nina who were currently making out in the background. And when Reyna and Thalia saw they just said, "Just let them its not like we can stop them." And percy thinks I'm bad.

"Yeah, kinda, I mean it's fun but its just whenever I don't get the picture exactly as perfect as I pictured it I get mad." I responded. She just looked down.

"Oh." 

"Do you like to draw?" I looked at her.

"I can't." She said.

"Yes you can, everyone can draw. Just some people need more help." I started feeling the wind get colder. And I looked at ashley who was only in a crop top and shorts. She looked at me with a look like she was arguing with her self in her head. She looked around at everyone else before looking back at me to ask me something.

"Can I um. She stuttered. S..sit on your l..lap?" She looked down suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

After a awkward five seconds I nodded at her. She slowly got up and sat on my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist making sure not to go any more upwards or downwards. I could feel myself blushing somehow. 

I looked up at her face and I swear I saw her blushing to but I don't know maybe it was just my imagination. I looked over at Percy who looked like he was about to explode. But before he could do anything Annabeth put her arm in front of him and said.

"I swear Percy if you ruin this for her you will be sleeping on the couch for more than a week." She whispered shouted at him. I could feel percys fear literally by just looking at him. Jason just laughed at his bro. And Thalia said 

"Ohh someones in trouble." While giggling with Reyna. It was a shame we couldn't get all together like this a lot.

Just as I thought we were away from all the "Get somes!" And ,"oh schists!" A girl with similar hair to Thalias came over to us 

"Keep your pants on!" She said. "Theirs children around!" She pointed at Ryan, Haley, and Rosa. 

"You think we're bad? What about those two?" I pointed to Leah and Reyna. 

"Their to into it right now just ignore them." She sassed back at me, then walking over to were Leah was sitting and sat down. Not giving a single shit that Leah was making out next to her. She just sat their wearing a red flannel and I'm pretty sure the same exact jeans I was wearing. She had that kinda I don't care attitude. 

Finally Percy got up and grabbed something from inside their house. 

"Who wants cake?" He shouted. Some how that got Nina and Leah's attention finally. Nina stood up.

"Yesss cake, the best part of birthday party's. Almost as fun as kissing the pretty girl! Or the handsome boy!" She jumped on Leah's back. "Fun fact I've done both!" 

Will pointed at Nina "That's my sister!" 

I let go of ashley so she could get up. Carlos walked over to Ryan. 

"Hey so our dads basically hated each other and I strongly dislike your cousin, wanna be best friends?" He acknowledged to Ryan. I just rolled my eyes at his way of making friends. 

Reagan was talking to Melody about some boy from a band, named Ashton Irwin.

Everyone finally got some cake after singing happy birthday to Ashley. She didn't have that many presents just two from her mom and dad. Percy explained that she didn't want any but I guess that didn't stop Percy and Annabeth. 

They told her to open them when she got to camp half blood. She stuck her tongue out at them 

"Seriously dad?" She asked in a fake teenage girl voice.

"I'm like totes cereal!" Percy said in his best teenage girl voice. Everyone laughed but then Percy's face wehnt serious. 

"I'm not even kidding do not open those till you get to camp half blood if you do your staying home." Percy finished in a serious tone. That honestly kinda scared me. 

Ashley gulped. "Yes sir!" She saluted. Percy looked at her with his best really face. 

 

 


	12. Ashley Jackson

Ashley has been waiting forever to go back to Camp. It was were she felt at home. Well other then her house. She could finally see all her friends again. And the best part she didn't haft to hide her powers. She could be herself. 

 

She was currently watching a rerun of the VMAs. Her sister made her watch it because she wanted to see 5 seconds of summer perform. After tonight their would be no tvs or phones. Or basically any technology. 

Surprisingly they still haven't came up with any monster blocking devices yet. Latest I've heard was that the Hephaestus cabin was working on it. 

Nina had stayed the night since she didn't have anywhere else to go except with Leah. She would have stayed with her but she wanted I catch up with me and Reagan I guess. 

Reagan throw the pillow at the wall. "Ugh, I can't believe tomorrow we're gonna have no technology." 

"I have been at camp half blood half my life. I can deal." Nina said. 

I was trying my best not to make eye contact with Nina. Only because if I did she would remember the thing that happened with me and Alec. And I would hate having to awkwardly explain why I was sitting on his lap while my dad was sitting in the same room. 

"When I was your age I didn't even know what a phone was." My dad blurted out but then my mom corrected him. 

"Yes you did Percy, you just didn't have one." My mom corrected him. And we all laughed.

"I'm going to sleep. You guys should to." My dad said as he turned off the lamp.   
"I'm going to." My mom shut her book and set it down. "Goodnight everyone."   
"Night mom"  
"Goodnight Mrs. Jackson."

 

When we finally got to sleep, the worst happened.   
I had a nightmare. My parents must have triggered it. It's usually happens whenever one of them has one. 

I saw fire and flames and my mom. Blind and lost. I saw her screaming out for Percy. I saw my dad cursed by someone to death.  
But then suddenly I saw nothing but a white light. This was the signal that meant the dream was over. They usually lasted longer but I guess not today. 

I shot up from out of my spot on the couch to find my mom pouring some tea into a mug.

She looked at me and we both exchanged glances. 

"Bad dream to, huh? I didn't think when you were born that it would transfer to my kids but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, guess you were." 

I slowly moved from my spot on the couch and walked over to my mom.  
"Tea?" She asked me. I nodded my head no. And looked at her eyes. The storm grey they were. The same storm grey I saw whenever I looked at my own. 

"You should be going back to sleep now." She paid no attention to my slight daze. And pointed to the couch. "I should."   
It took a while but I finally fell asleep to the quietness that lurked around me. The peacefulness at home. The safe I felt.


	13. Ricky Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been really busy but I promise I'll start updating again more. This is just a filler.

"I feel so hot right now." Ricky said as he laid in a hot bubble bath. Or as his mom likes to call it "laying in your own filth." But Ricky did not care after tonight we was gonna go to camp half blood so basically no more hot bubble baths while listening to countless Fall Out Boy. 

Also thinking about Ashley's hot dad. And his ass. Not very appropriate. But theirs no filter with Ricky. Except for the fact he's alone, in a bath tub, laying their. 

When he finally got out he picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then Ricky flexed in the mirror. "Oh hot damn look at these gorgeous arms, I'm like a god. Oh wait I forgot I'm like 3 quarters God HAHAHAHA" Ricky did not notice his father staring at him in confusion.

"Is this what you do everyday?"   
Ricky was startled by his dad but quickly answered.   
"Get out my way father I have planning to do." 

And with that Ricky sashayed to his bedroom.

He tried his best to not be arrogant be he simply couldn't help it. It was his personality.  

 

Ricky put on his pjs and slithered into bed. Thinking about what was to come within the next few days.


	14. Please read!! (Authors note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know author's notes are really annoying buts it's been two years since I've updated so please read!!

Okay so I hate to be one of those authors that does these random author notes or shit. But I just went through and read all of these again. I feel bad for people who maybe enjoyed this fanfic and didn't get the story they were happy they finally found. I also need some help with Percy Jackson in general. Because it's literally been two years since I read the books. But if people want me to continue with it then I definitely will. Reading made me fall in love with these characters again. And remind myself the story I had planned out hadn't even began. Please get back to me!! Comment down below.


End file.
